grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Murciélago
or Geölterblitz Hungarian: Russian: Spanish: Farsi: |members = Lucinda Jarvis Spencer Harrison Dr. Nicholson |season1 = X |season5 = X |comics = X |volume2 = X }} A Murciélago (moor-see-EY-lah-goh; Span. "bat") or Geölterblitz (geh-OOHL-tur-blits; Ger. "greased lightning") is a bat-like Wesen that first appeared in . Characteristics When woged, they have glowing red eyes, leathery brown skin, bat-like features, sharp claws, webbed hands, and vicious rows of teeth. They have the ability to produce a sonic shriek that is fatal to humans. The shriek shatters eardrums, pops eyeballs, ruptures nasal passages, and explodes bowels. In addition to their sonic shriek, Murciélagos also possess razor sharp claws that they use as secondary weapons. Blutbaden refer to Murciélagos as Geölterblitz, meaning "bat out of Hell" (lit. "oiled lightning") due to the fact that a Murciélago's screech is particularly harmful to the sensitive hearing of a Blutbad. As Monroe puts it, it can "peel the bark off a dog." The best way to fight a Murciélago is to use a hand-crank siren known as a Murciélago Matraca, which emits sound waves that temporarily render the Murciélago incompetent, as Murciélagos possess keen, bat-like hearing. Murciélagos are more agile than humans, able to walk away after jumping out of a two story window onto solid concrete with no visible wounds. They are also more resilient to their own scream attack; it will kill them, but it takes longer than it does with humans, and even after suffering the wounds, they still remain alive for a few minutes. They are not stronger than humans and are much weaker than Grimms, as Nick and Meisner were able to easily fight one individually. It's worth noting that Lucinda Jarvis' hair turned from blonde to black when she woged. It's unknown if this happens to all Murciélagos or just females. Male Murcielégos' hair grows longer when they woge. Behavior Murciélagos seem to have more extreme emotional levels; they can be calm and creative, producing masterpieces such as Spencer's painting in the beginning of , or they can be selfish, spiteful, and caring only for themselves, as seen with Lucinda Jarvis' murderous hatred for her step-family and her apathy for her husband that could only be tamed when she got what she wanted. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries (In Spanish by Jose María Lopez Diego y Grimm) Translation: Season 1 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images MurciélagoConcept.jpg|Concept art Spencer Harrison morphed.png Lucinda morphed.png Murciélago.png 120-Spencer Harrison Murciélago woge.gif 120-Nick and Murciélago.jpg Murcielago Harrison1.png 120-Spencer Harrison woged.png 120-Lucinda caught in the act by Nick & Hank.gif 505-promo4.jpg 505-promo5.jpg 505-Nicholson woged.png 521-promo9.jpg 521-promo10.jpg 521-Murciélago Black Claw agent.png Trivia *Murciélagos originate from South America. *The name Monroe calls them, "Geölterblitz," comes from the German idiom "wie ein geölter Blitz," which literally translates to the English idiom "like greased lightning." Synonymous with that idiom are the English idioms "like a blue streak" and "like a bat out of hell," as they all describe something that is very fast or sudden. *Murciélago was the first species name in Spanish. Category:Chiropteran Wesen Category:Wesen Names in Spanish Category:Wesen in Spain Category:Wesen in South America Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen in Switzerland Category:2015 Löwen Games Final 4